Bree's Third Chance
by wickedmusicallover095
Summary: '"Stop!" the human girl cried. I sighed a breath of relief even though I didn't need oxygen anymore.' Bree get's another chance at life with the Cullens. She is taken under the wings of Carlisle and Esme who help teach her to be a vegetarian vampire. How will Bree adapt to this new lifestyle and new family? Mixture of books and movies. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Bree's Third Chance **

**Chapter 1**

"Stop!" the human girl cried. I sighed a breath of relief even though I didn't need oxygen anymore. I kept my eyes closed.

"She must be punished for the crimes she has committed," a woman's voice said.

"She was manipulated, it wasn't her fault," the human said again.

"We can teach her what is right," another woman said, "Let her come with us."

"It can not be allowed," a man said.

"I'm not supposed to even know about you," the human said, "That's not allowed. Let her come with us. If you don't I- I'll choose not to become one of you." There was silence and I opened my eyes. I looked up to see the human in front of me. A vampire was standing next to her protectively. I felt hands on my shoulders. They were a woman's hands. She pulled me back, into her arms.

"We will protect others from her, teach her what's right. Give her a chance." The blonde vampire narrowed her eyes at the human angry.

"Fine, Aero will not be pleased." Then they were gone. A woman was in front of me now. She dark brown hair and kind golden eyes.

"My name's Esme," she said, " We are the Cullen's and now, so are you. You will learn to live like we do. We drink animal blood not human." I nodded taking in the information. My love, Diego, was dead and I felt like crying but knew I wouldn't, not in front of strangers. I then thought of Fred.

"I will train and live with you but first I must ask if one of my other family members wants to join."

"The more the merrier," a blonde man said coming up to Esme.

"His name's Fred. I have to meet him before it's too late."

"I'll go with you, my name's Alice," she said smiling.

"Be back by morning, hurry," Esme said. So Alice and I left, in search for Fred. He was at the park as expected but he refused to join us. He said he had his own path to take and it wouldn't be with a group after learning of Diego's death.

"Come visit once a year, on this date at this place," Bree said, "Please Fred."

"Okay, but come alone next time," he said quietly. She nodded and they parted ways.

"Now what?" I asked Alice.

"Now we go home." Home was a mansion. Only a few of the vampires actually lived inside. Esme, Carlisle, and Edward, from what Alice said he'd be moving out within the next six months if that. I'd be living in the house. All the vampires were adults or near adults when changed unlike me. I was forever sixteen.

"How old are you?" Carlisle asked handing me a bag of deer blood.

"Sixteen," I said drinking the bitter blood. It wasn't like human blood but it would do fine. It quenched the thirst inside me well enough.

"So, what do you remember of being human?" Jasper asked. He was wary of me.

"I- not a lot. My mother died when I was young, my father was violent so I ran away."

"What do you like to do?" Alice asked sitting on the couch next to me.

"Read," I said.

"Do you like to shop?"

"Can't shop when you have no money," I replied.

"That has changed, you need a new wardrobe and new decorations for your new room." These people were my family now. They protected me from any possible harm. Esme and Carlisle were now equivalent to my mother and father. The other vampires were my siblings. There was Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie and now there was me. The youngest of the six. I didn't talk much in the coming weeks.

My room, quite large and down the hall from Carlisle and Esme's room, was painted a midnight blue, Diego's favorite color. My canopy bed was queen size, covered in a light grey bedspread, a small loveseat was across from the bed. A desk with a brand new computer sat in the corner. My closet was a walk in, stuffed with new clothing articles Alice had bought for me. According to Edward Alice didn't want anyone to wear the same thing twice. A large bookshelf a built into one of the walls. It was filled with all the classics. I had my own bathroom with an enormous jet bath tub. Rosalie had picked up a lot of top of the line make up for me as well. Esme had given me a headband with the Cullen crest on it.

My name was no long Bree Tanner but Bree Cullen. I was taking online classes until I could control my thirst around humans. I hadn't seen the human who saved me, Bella, since the battle. This was probably a good thing. Even though I didn't sleep in my bed I used it to do homework in or read. I had enjoyed school as a human and was glad to continue it. I learned that I would be continuing in high school for the rest of my life after Emmett explained the wall of grad caps.

I accepted this fact and that I'd be going to school in the fall as a freshman not as a junior. What surprised the Cullen's, my family the most was that I would actually eat food. It didn't quench the thirst but it gave me a sense of normality, which I missed being part of Riley's group.

I told Esme everything about the group, including Diego and his death. She hugged me even though I couldn't cry. I was also kept inside the house until my first hunting trip. I would be going with Esme. I killed two deer and a rabbit. There weren't any humans about for which I was grateful. I didn't want to kill them. My eyes I noticed while looking into a mirror one day were no longer red, but gold.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **Bree's Third Chance**. Please leave a review with your thoughts. I'll be going into more detail of her thoughts and opinions of her new life in upcoming chapters. Please leave a review! Charmed Always- K_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My second 'camping trip' would take place tomorrow. I was excited. I was ready to hunt again. I was fairly thirsty too. This time I went with just Esme. After we finished eating she asked about my parents.

"My mom died, when I was young. I don't remember her that well. My dad was abusive still is I suppose. I ran away as I told you weeks ago. I haven't seen him since."

"You don't want to hurt him, in anyway?"

"No," I said shocked and stopped, "He sucked as a dad but I don't want him dead. He deserves to be locked up."

"How long has it been since you ran away?"

"Nearly six months. I've been presumed murdered by him. My mother's bones were found- he killed her. I would have died if I hadn't of run away and yet I still died." I smiled into the sun remembering when Diego and I first discovered the sun wouldn't burn us.

"I have a news article if you'd like to read it. I found it right before the battle." Esme consumed the dark information.

"He's locked up, he got what he deserved. Death would be to sweet of a release for him," I said, "Are we going home soon or are we going to hunt some more?"

"We're going home come on," she said putting her arm around my shoulders. We passed a group of hiking humans and they smiled at us but one looked at me. He was a park ranger, leading the group on a tour or something.

"Are- are you Bree Tanner?" I nearly responded with a yes but Esme stopped me.

"No, her name's Bree Cullen, she's my daughter," Esme said sharply, "That poor girl was murdered by her father. Just because the bones weren't found doesn't mean she isn't dead."

"I apologize," he said, "She just looks like the girl in the pictures." There were pictures? I had said this out loud.

"In some papers yes."

"Let's go Bree," Esme pulled at me away from the group of humans.

"I'm sorry it slipped out. I didn't know there were pictures. I thought I was safe here."

"You are, you just have to be careful. We shouldn't- hunt here anymore."

"What were you going say besides hunt?" I asked a few hours later when we were home, she looked up from her cookbook. Her and Carlisle were in the living room. I sat at the piano bench.

"Earlier, when were leaving the forest, you said we shouldn't hunt here anymore but you wanted to say something else."

"Esme told me what happened," Carlisle said, "Every so often we move towns because we don't age. After Bella turns we'll most likely move but we may have to right after the wedding because the news of the 'double murder' is still apparently big news."

"I thought we were going to stay for four more years."

"We were but- it's just a safety precaution Bree. You'll understand in a decade or two," Carlisle said.

"I like it here, it's quiet."

"Bree, it's for all of our safety. Especially yours," Esme said calmly, "You could get taken away if they found out you were alive. You might have to go to trial, see your father again." I felt fear crawl up my spine and stood up.

"We're a family Bree. You won't get separated from us," Carlisle said, "If we have to move a few times to keep you safe then so be it. And this is a what if right now. We're going to wait until fall to make that decision, before school starts."

"Play something for me," Esme said, "Let's stop this discussion for now." I turned to the piano remembering faintly a song my mother played for me. It was the last song she played for me. It was ironically called Last Lullaby Here. The day after she played it she disappeared.

"That's beautiful," Esme said after I finished, "Where did you learn to play?"

"I can play by ear," I said.

"So you remember the song."

"I remember most music I hear on piano, yes."

"Have you heard May It Be?" Jasper asked arriving downstairs. I nodded and started to play the familiar tune. My fingers trailed over the keys. I changed to Somewhere over the Rainbow then River Flows in You then finally to back to Last Lullaby Here.

"Do you ever compose your own music?" Edward asked and I realized all the Cullens including Bella who would be marrying Edward in a month, were listening to me.

"No," I said shaking my head, "I've never been around a piano long enough. I spend most of my time reading." I assumed Edward would have joined me at the piano if Esme wasn't sitting next to me.

"Where did you learn?" I repeated what I had told Esme and Carlisle not mentioning that my mother played all the time when I was young. But I knew he heard it. Esme and Carlisle then talked about the possible move with the others. I quietly retreated to my room. I looked up articles and saw a picture of my mom and me. I was a toddler in her arms in the picture then there was a fairly new picture of me next to that one in the article. I turned off the computer not wanting to leave Forks. Alice soon came up an joined me.

"You don't want to leave do you?" she asked sitting on the love seat.

"I feel at home here."

"I'm sure you'll feel at home where ever we go next."

"How can you know that?" I asked looking out my large window. Alice came up and touched my shoulder. She had a premonition, I knew not what about but it wasn't a dark one.

"I just do," she said and then left the room.

The Premonition Alice had (unknown to Bree):

"So, how do you like your new room?" Esme asked Bree.

"I love it! Oh, mom I love it!" she hugged Esme than ran over to the piano in the corner.

"Play something for me." She nodded and the premonition ended as the start to the song Right Here Waiting began.

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and putting this story on alert lists the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review with your thoughts! I'll try to upload the next chapter soon! Charmed Always - K_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was two weeks before the wedding and Alice was going crazy. I'm glad all I was doing with sitting next to Esme at the ceremony. I'd play the piano during the reception where I would be meeting some of the werewolves. They were at the battle but well they left when the Volturi arrived. At night while Alice went nuts I sat in my room thinking of Diego. Would we have gotten married? Was he my mate? Or just someone I loved? I heard Alice and Jasper outside my room.

"I need her to come practice what she'll play Edward and Bella at their reception."

"She's not in the right mood right now Alice. She is experiencing great sadness right now. We must leave her be."

"I'll go get Esme then. She can talk to her, she'll know what to say. What is she sad about?"

"I don't know." There voices faded away as they left my doorway. I picked a book from my bookshelf and sat on my window seat. Diego would have liked this book. At least by the title he would. I'd never read the book; The Secret Garden. He'd be intrigued by a garden with secrets. I opened the book when I heard a knock at my door.

"May I come in Bree?" Esme asked.

"Yes," I said closing the book. She sat on my bed across from me.

"You have a great sadness in your eyes Bree, why?"

"Everyone here has a mate and mine- at least I think he was mine- died. Though I am grateful to be alive I miss him very much. Do vampires only have one mate?"

"Unfortunately, I can not answer that question for you. But I can offer advice. Don't close yourself off. The excitement for the wedding can be contagious."

"Or it could just be Jasper."

"Yes but it he doesn't always mess around with emotions. He won't mess around with yours not unless you give permission. Have you read this book before?" I shook my head handing her the book and she smiled.

"Let me read it to you, come here," she said and I joined her on the bed. I would have read with Diego if he was still here. We would have joined the Cullens together. My mind drifted to Esme's voice as she read the story. Though I tired no more I leaned against her and closed my eyes, listening to her voice.

The wedding came and I played the piano perfectly at the reception. I met Charlie, Bella's father and her mother. I also met two werewolves, Jacob and Seth. Seth was nearly fifteen. He talked my ear off at the reception. He complimented my piano playing saying I was always on key and didn't miss a note. Seth was very nice and we became friends that night despite of what we were. Jacob was more quiet then Seth and I only talked to him for a moment before he left.

I spent the rest of the evening with Seth as everyone else was occupied by well someone else.

"You are sad why?" Seth asked me.

"There was someone I loved, he died. He was killed before the battle because he found out too much."

"I'm sorry," he said. We were quiet for a moment then he asked me to dance. During a slow song, several songs later we moved closer and I rested my head on his chest hearing his heartbeat. He was warm and soft the exact opposite of me. He was human, he would die, he would grow old, he would have kids, I would not experience any of this.

I thanked him for the dances and quickly retreated to my room as the clock strike midnight. I pretended to be human and at midnight I was a vampire again. I was a true Cinderella story. I could pretend to be like Seth, to be human, but never would be. I heard Bella and Edward leave. They wouldn't return for two weeks. Esme came to my room again along with Carlisle. He mentioned Seth and that he was a very pleasant boy.

"Are you giving me permission to date him?" I joked.

"If that's what you want, yes," Carlisle said. I was taken aback.

"I was just joking. I just lost Diego. I can't date."

"You can't date because you lost Diego or because you're a vampire?"

"Both."

"You're also a teenager."

"I don't want to date. Not Seth, not anyone." I turned away from my 'parents' looking outside. They took this as their leave but I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder for a moment and she squeezed it in a comforting way. I grabbed her hand before she left and she sat with me. I'd never had this comfort before.

"You will move on," she said, "It's hard but you will."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a mother now, I just know these things." Had I made her a mom? What about the others? I thought they were like her children? If I had made her a mom did that mean I was her daughter? We finished reading The Secret Garden and it was nothing like I thought it'd be. She asked if I wanted to read another book but I replied by saying I wanted to rest. She said I was a strange vampire with a smile. I smiled back. I didn't need sleep nor did I really get tired but the bed was soft and I could always pretend to sleep. I did, I pretended to sleep to dream that Diego was alive. That my mother hadn't been murdered. That I was human again. I pretended to dream that I could fall for Seth. That Esme was my mother. That'd she'd always been my mom.

Thoughts clouded my mind and I became confused and then became angry because I couldn't cry. I ended up shattering a small hand mirror in my bathroom. Of course Esme came rushing in. I sat huddled in the corner. She sat next to me and rubbed my back when all I wanted to do was retreat into the darkness I was so used to.

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and putting this story on your alert list last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update daily but it may turn to weekly or twice a week. I want to write as much as I can for this story. So, please review, I love hearing your thoughts! Charmed Always- K_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I spent most of the first week with Alice. She wanted to take me shopping and when I went missing she found me in a bookstore. I had compiled a stack of books at least three feet high.

"Books instead of clothes, okay," she said.

"I'll get one outfit for each book I get," I said and she smiled seeing I had around thirty books in the stack. We put the books in her car and we went to various clothing stores. I ended up buying a few casual dresses and many more pairs of jeans. My tops were dark colors so I could easily stay in the shadows. Most were long sleeved even though it was hot outside.

I wore canvas shoes, even with the dresses. Alice was displeased with this but nonetheless I had a pair of shoes in every color the store had available. For my dresses I had matching belts and hair ribbons. I also got a haircut. My hair was only a few inches shorter though and I now had bangs. I was unrecognizable to my picture in the newspapers.

Tuesday night while everyone else was preoccupied I ran to Idaho's State Prison. I easily slipped into the facility. I found my dad's cell and slipped through the bars.

"So, you really killed her?" I asked. He shot up in bed.

"Bree?" he asked.

"You're just dreaming you murderer!" I spat, "Answer my question."

"Your mother died, and I'm sured you did too. Vultures got to you I bet."

"I'm with a new family now. They treat me much better than you ever did. You were a horrible father. I hope you burn in Hell." He said he had killed her but hadn't meant to, like I believed him. I could see it happening. They were arguing.

_"I'm taking Bree and leaving," she said._

_ "No you're not! You're not taking her away." He grabbed her and she tried to fight back but couldn't. He ended up pushing her toward the wall near the stairs. She fell down the stairs, her neck bent at a wrong angle._

He stood up and told me he thought I was dead on occasions. I faintly remembered those days but when he explained them the memories hit me hard. I remembered them in vivid detail. He came up to me and touched my neck.

"There were days I nearly broke your neck, it was by pushing you down the stairs. That's how your mother died of course." I stepped away from him.

"I could kill you." He laughed. I could have killed him and any other vampire would have but I didn't. I ran back to Forks, sitting on top of the roof of my house.

"So, this is where you've been all night," Carlisle said.

"You could say that."

"You went to see your dad, didn't you?" I shrugged.

"I didn't kill him, I just needed to see him to find out what happened. But something weird happened. When he was telling me about what happened it was like I saw it happening, I could feel it. When he told me he thought I was dead occasionally I remembered those times in detail unlike before." My neck still hurt and I rubbed it. He looked over.

"Bree, you have bruises."

"What?"

"Let's get inside." I learned that I had a late onset power. My power was similar to Alice's but I only saw the past. I could feel the pain as well and it made marks on my skin. Esme seemed very concerned. She touched the bruises and I flinched feeling the pain.

"Carlisle, vampire's aren't supposed to get bruises," Esme said, "Why does Bree have them?"

"It's a rare power, the Volturi talked about it. It happened once to a vampire Jane tortured." I remembered when Jane used her power on my and fell to the ground pain coursing through my body. I was supposed to be a normal vampire with normal vampire abilities. Not this ability.

"She's not here Bree," Esme said as I let out a scream Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all came in.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked looking at me. I lay crumpled on the ground. Carlisle picked me up and I could a heartbeat he once had. What was happening to me? I could feel his pain when he was changed, I saw the scene unfold before me. I heard one of them leave then come back.

"Take this," Carlisle said placing me on the couch. It was a glass of liquid. It was dark black.

"What will it do to me?"

"It'll make you go into a deep sleep."

"I thought vampires couldn't sleep?"

"It's an experimental drug. You should be awake by evening." I felt into the darkness as the sun rose only to awake to seeing the moon from my window.

"I want some of this stuff," Rosalie said making a comment on the dark circles she always had under her eyes.

"Like you do any sleeping at night Rose." Emmett joked.

"That's gross you guys," I said coming out of a fog.

"Sorry," Rosalie said sitting next to me as I got up.

"What's been going on since I fell asleep?"

"Carlisle, ran some tests. You must have remembered something in your sleep because bruises formed here and here," she said pointing to my knees and upper arms.

"I don't remember anything. Vampires must not remember their dreams."

"The fact that you slept is amazing. I can't believe Carlisle was able to create such a medicine. You don't have any dark rings around your eyes at all. Do you realize how much you're going to save on concealer?"

"I don't really care," I said passively, "I just want my gift gone." I started to feel the pain now.

"Here, this will help." Emmett handed me another glass of liquid, it was dark purple.

"Pain meds," he sad as I swallowed it, "Crushed in blood." I savored the taste not knowing when my next trip would be.

"What else was found out about my gift?" I asked as Carlisle and Esme came in.

"It's not pleasant," Carlisle said, "This book will explain a lot." He handed me a large book with the Volturi symbol on it. I had a flash of when they wrote in it, there was no pain luckily.

"It's a history book," I said. He nodded and told me what page to turn to.

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, though a bit confusing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of Bree's gift? Please review, Charmed Always- K_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After reading the page I place the book down. The Volturi had discovered this vampire and surely they would be after me once they found out about my power. There wasn't much known about the gift except that it was discovered when Jane's power left marks on the vampire's skin, similar to mine. The vampire like me could also see into the past, it was how they discovered the painful gift they possessed.

This vampire, his name was William, the Volturi had tested on him and commanded he see the past at will for possible upcoming battles. He only live for ten years, the pain unbearable to deal with, he ended up having Aero kill him. Would that be my fate? I get a third chance at life at it end soon because the pain would be too much? I was already grieving Diego's death that was already too much pain and anytime I remembered what Jane did to me or my father did to me that was a lot of pain.

"What do I have to do, to give away this ability? I don't want this."

"You can't, you'll have to learn how to live with it," Carlisle said.

"Why do I have this ability, what help will it be?"

"I don't know," he said, "But every ability has some positives to it. You have nerves. That's a good thing."

"As a human, a mortal but I'm neither."

"Feeling pain, it can be useful surely, somehow," Alice said, "It'll be a part of you surviving. You'll probably get used to it."

"William didn't."

"Yeah, well William was a test monkey for Jane," Emmett said, "You aren't." I could see no positive outlook with this gift.

"It'll make you appear more human, so the humans that are suspicious won't be when you're around," Jasper said calming me down. It annoyed me when he did that but I did feel better, less anxious. The week slowly passed and I had a vision, as well as Alice about Bella. Something had happened. They were coming back soon. They were coming back now.

Bella was pregnant and they both knew of my gift. Edward knew all my worries. I was just curious how Bella could be pregnant, after all we were dead. I couldn't have a baby, could I? Surely not. Nor did I want one. I would have only wanted a child with Diego, who was dead.

Bella ended up drinking human blood and I stayed clear from her mostly. Jacob rarely visited but Seth did, often. I tried to act normal as the summer continued. I went on hunting trips and slept during the night. I stopped sleeping at night due to the nightmares that I'd wake up screaming from. Esme would comfort me as the memories faded as quickly as they came. She had become my mother as Bella was soon to be one.

I never called her that to her face though. After the baby was born a lot happened all at once and soon many vampires occupied the house. Many were curious about me. I was a vampire that slept, could see the past, and felt pain. The one who didn't ask questions though was Benjamin. His mate was Tia and she didn't seem to care for me. He was intrigued by me. He wanted me to advance my powers. And with hours and hours of practice I didn't only feel pain but every other emotion known to humans. I soon learned to sense other's pain or emotions. Bella and Edward and Jacob were all fearful of the upcoming battle for Reneesme. One night I stayed up with the vampires and we talked of our pasts. I to them of the army I was originally part of.

I then thought of Fred. He could help, he could help repel the Volturi. Esme helped me search for him in the coming weeks. I was hoping to run into Jasper or Alice but there was no such luck. We didn't find Fred either. One Saturday night Esme and I sat in a diner, appearing as mother and daughter, on a summer road trip. She picked at her raw steak while I ate the hamburger I ordered.

"What if he's gone?"

"He wants to keep hidden, he'll stay hidden. If he was gone you'd know." I tried to have a vision of him but it was no use. I had visions- memories of us together, staying away from the others. That all seemed like a distant life now. That was my second life and like my first life I was letting it fade- except for the nightmares and dreams of course that reminded me of my past.

"He's not, he's just searching for something I suppose. No one will go near if because of his gift."

"But you did."

"Because I got used to it. He was my friend, my coven mate, I miss him. He'd fight if he knew." Much to our surprise he was at my home when we returned.

"I heard of the war and decided you might need some extra help. Only Bella will come near me."

"She has a shield gift, and I have a gift, multiple actually." I sat down at told Fred what had happened since that night. He listened and asked questions about the pain.

"It's not so bad anymore. I still miss Diego, it's been months. Christmas has passed. So, what have you been doing?" He'd been traveling Canada searching for others like him. He hadn't had any luck. It wasn't long before we all knew that the Volturi had arrived in Washington. They were headed to Forks, to the meadow.

Bella had told me of her plan to get her daughter to safety. She wanted me to go with Seth, to her we were still kids. And she knew if Esme knew, she'd force me to go. I didn't really want to fight so I agreed. I hadn't been going to the high school in Forks just yet and wouldn't until the following fall. If Bella hadn't gotten pregnant I'd be in school right now, not planning to fight or not fight the Volturi.

As the snow melted in the early morning we walked to the meadow waiting, waiting for the Volturi to arrive.

_A/N: Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The time for fighting was now. I could see Jane and I moved closer to Esme. She grabbed my hand. After seeing Renneesme and the man who was just like my niece Aero wanted to see me. Carlisle walked up with me to the man I greatly feared. When he grabbed my hands I showed him the pain, I showed him everything. He stepped back.

"There's another," he said. Fred swiftly joined me by my side and many of the vampires stepped back even Aero.

"And she stays with us," Carlisle said sternly.

"Of course Carlisle, but please don't hesitate to visit," he smiled and I stepped back. I could see his past, his changing and I didn't like it. I didn't like seeing him rise to power. I suddenly felt something envelop me in a warm cocoon. I couldn't see anything anymore, couldn't see the past anymore. I felt Seth next to me.

"You obviously have many protecting you,"Aero said, "But as I said before. Don't hesitate to visit. There is no need for us to be here!"

"Please visit Bree. Renneesme is certainly interesting but you're unique." With that he turned away and all the vampires disappeared. All our vampire friends left including Fred. He said he was off to Europe and that he's send a postcard once a week.

I sat hours later in my room replaying the supposed battle in my mind. Alice came to me to tell me she had a vision. One that showed me getting to safety after I killed Jane.

"I killed her?"

"You projected your pain onto her and she couldn't take it. You then ripped her head off and ran for Jacob ad Renneesme."

"But that vision didn't come true. We're safe from the harm of the Volturi."

"For now. Aero wants you and me. I do not plan to go to him and I hope you choose the same path." I nodded.

"Why would I go join a group that tried to kill me?"

"Stranger things have happened. We are after all vampires." And with that she left my room. As the moon rose I grabbed the dark liquid and downed it. I dreamed that instead of killing Jane she killed me. I then saw Diego.

"I've missed you," I said.

"We'll see each other one day again," he said, "I'm sure we will." I moved closer to him and pressed my lips to his. His were faint and weren't really there. He was just a figment of my dream. I went to grab his hand but my fingers slipped through his. I let out a soft cry.

"Diego, I miss you." But I didn't hear a reply because I was alone. I woke up at three, the drink not last it's full eight hours. I went to play the piano but stopped halfway through because I started to sob. Diego was gone. I'd never see him again, talk to him again, touch him again. We'd never be. I played the music that went with Swan Lake during the death scene.

"He's dead," I said to Esme as she sat beside me, "He's really dead."

"I know," she said putting her arms around me as I stopped playing. I sobbed into her shoulder. Diego shouldn't be dead. He should be alive, with me. If he was alive we'd be with Fred, together. We'd be in Canada or somewhere in Europe. I wondered where he was now. Possibly Paris, or Venice, or somewhere I hadn't heard of.

I went hunting the next day, alone without the knowledge of Carlisle or Esme. There was a deer just lying on the ground. I put it out of it's misery. I shouldn't have done so. Days passed and I felt strange, almost ill. I couldn't get sick could I? I stayed out of view of my new 'parents' and Edward. School started up once again and I walked around the building. I hadn't really made any friends. I sat in a room with a piano. One day when I walked in the room there was someone playing violin, it was Seth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "I thought you went to school on the Reservation."

"I did but I transferred. I thought you'd need at least one friend here." he smiled.

"That's very kind, what are you playing?" We met everyday for lunch for two weeks and Ip pondered something Carlisle said a while back. I couldn't love a werewolf could I? We were close friends but nothing more surely. Diego was my mate. He was dead so I just wouldn't have a mate. I'd have Carlisle and Esme then I suppose I'd venture off on my own possibly meet up with Fred many years down the road. After two weeks of playing though I fell from the seat onto the floor coughing up blood.

"Bree!" Seth said taking out his phone as he dialed Carlisle. Seth was able to help me get to the nurse's office without too many people staring. Carlisle came and picked me up. I was lying down on the couch when Esme came in.

"What happened?" I shook my head not knowing. Emmett had on the news. Many dear were getting sick and dying. Oh no. The deer I drank from was dying. Was I dying now too? Esme saw me looking at the television.

"Did you drink from a dying deer?" she asked and I nodded. I explained my solo hunting trip.

"Bree you should never go hunting alone. It's dangerous for you," Carlisle said, "We've told you this."

"I know but I- I just wanted independence." This wasn't a lie. It was just a partial truth. I wanted to get away from thoughts of Diego which now came hurling back. If I died, I'd see him again because he was dead. We'd be together again. Then I vomited more blood into a basin Carlisle had ready. It had only been a few hours of this illness but I asked the question anyway.

"Am I dying?"

_A/N: So what do you think? Is Bree dying? Leave your thoughts in a review! I love reading them! Charmed Always- K_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He didn't answer me so I asked again if I was dying after coughing up more blood. I was starting to get hungry. Edward looked at Carlisle as Esme stroked my hair.

"Carlisle," Esme said looking to him.

"I'm going to figure this out," he said leaving the room.

"Carlisle," Esme said getting up to follow him. I was left in a room full of the family I still considered new. I could hear them talking not too far away. Rosalie sat down next to me as I sat up. All I could think, could pray for was for Rosalie not to touch me. I scooted to the end of the couch and dropped my blanket. Everyone was looking at me. Not only did I have the worst talent ever but I was sick, possibly dying. I stood up, my usually perfect balance, off. I swayed on my feet and someone reached out to grab me.

"Rose, stop! Don't touch her!" Edward said but it was too late. I fell to the ground seeing the world through Rosalie's eyes. I could feel her pain during her last minutes as a human on this earth. The pain was unbearable. The pain ended though and all I could feel was a dull ache throughout my body. I pushed myself up, to see that my family was gone, I then looked around. It wasn't them who were gone, it was me.

I was in the woods. My jeans were torn as was my top. I remembered now what had happened. During my- attack, I had jumped out the window, escaping the house and the pain that was inside. I'd been blinded by the pain and I had no clue where I was going and where I was now. I climbed up a tree attempting to get a viewpoint of the area. I unfortunately couldn't tell where I was. I dropped to the ground in front of a human. I recognized from walking around Forks with Esme, he was the sheriff. I backed away tripping. I knelt down.

"You're Bree Cullen right?" he said I nodded, "Did someone do this to you?" he was referring to my clothes. I shook my head backing away even more. I stood up stretching my arms out as he came closer.

"Bree, I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"Please, please don't touch me," I said. I fell to my knees as I started coughing up more blood. No, I thought this couldn't be happening, not here. I was too consumed in my thoughts to hear what the sheriff was saying into his radio. I could hear sirens and I felt myself being picked up, I was on a stretcher.

"She's Dr. Cullen's daughter," the sheriff said, "The youngest." There were bright lights and I shielded my eyes.

"I can take it from here," I heard Carlisle say and the door to the room I was in closed. He switched off the light as I sat up. He pushed me back into a lying position.

"Carlisle," I said, "What's going on?"

"Charlie found you, he thinks you were attacked, possibly poisoned."

"By a deer, yeah but because of all my coughing up the blood I think I'm good now."

"We can't take that chance," he said, "You're staying the night for observation."

"What? But Carlisle..."

"Everything's been taken care of. You're under my care so no one will be suspicious. Give me your arm." He pulled out an interesting looking needle, it looked thick and really sharp. He swiftly explained the Volturi created it in case a vampire was in a situation like this. It pierced my skin, which amazed me. He also used a syringe on me taking my 'blood'. He said that he'd check it and search for a cure. That brought up the question of how long I'd be sick and how long I'd be here. He sat in a chair next to my bed. Jasper and Alice would be sent to find out if others were sick.

"What will happen if the Volturi find out?" He didn't answer me at first.

"Carlisle? What will Aro do? I'll become a guinea pig won't I?"

"You won't be put in the hands of Aro," Esme said coming into the room sitting next to me. But the Volturi would always be a threat to this family, to everyone in it. Before I could say anymore one of my siblings entered the room. It was Bella.

"I brought you this, it's blood from a mountain lion mixed with Carlisle's medicine." She handed me the water bottle full of blood. I started to drink it hoping it'd stay down.

* * *

><p>"Carlisle, we didn't get to finish our conversation from earlier," Esme said running her fingers through Bree's hair.<p>

"I'm going to try to find a cure. The other doctors were talking, they want to send Bree to a hospital in Seattle. If it was anyone else I would agree with them. Esme, they got a look at her before I got here. They think she's really sick, that she got attacked as well."

"She is really sick Carlisle! She needs to be at home, with us," Esme said.

"I'm going to try to get her home," Carlisle said, "She's developed a fever Esme, a vampire has never been ill before. Those doctors don't know she's a vampire, they think she's human and they want to keep her here."

"I know all this," Esme said, "She's not staying here, or transferring to another hospital, I'm not taking her home either. We're going to Montana, we're moving in a week."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I sat in a wheelchair as Esme wheeled me into the new house. I hadn't walked in a week. I'd barely spoken in a week. There was a room set up for me off of the kitchen. Carlisle said it'd be equipped with a hospital bed and everything. The house overlooked the woods, there were a lot of windows. I had started dressing in a lot of light clothing lately, Alice said it'd be good for my health. I stood up even though Esme didn't want me too.

"I'm fine," I said as I took a few steps. I turned around looking around the house. The house was filled with nature colors, lots of tans and greens. I sat on a cream couch out of breath. Esme sat next to me. I soaked in the sunlight, what I didn't have in the hospital.

"Alice and Jasper are leaving tomorrow and Carlisle will be up here tonight," she said.

"I know," I said leaning against her. She started to braid my hair. It was my favorite type of braid; a milkmaid braid. The evening came quicker than expected. Carlisle came, handed me a bottle of blood with his medicine.

"Let's get you in your room before you take your medicine," Carlisle said as I got up to sit in the wheelchair. The room had green walls and light brown hardwood floors. The bed was a hospital bed as Carlisle stated earlier. I got up and sat on the bed, swinging my legs up onto the bed. Carlisle took my arm and stuck a needle in it. I still didn't know how the Volturi had created the needle. Before I could take a sip Carlisle took the bottle and put it in a IV drip bag.

"I was going to drink that!" I said before my eyes closed. In the distance, San Francisco, Alice had a premonition.

_"Vampires are dying left and right, Carlisle!" Aro said, "And yours, your daughter-"_

_ "She survived it, barely. She doesn't do a lot. She can barely get around the house let alone kill anything. I gave her pure, clean animal blood. A lot of animals are sick as well as humans, finding clean blood. Everyone's dying Aro, humans, animals, vampires, everyone."_

_ "I want to see Bree, I want to know how she lived!" Aro hissed._

_ "I was able to make a cure," Carlisle said calmly, "But only enough for one dose. It'll take me a while to create more." Aro stepped up to Carlisle._

_ "You create that cure Carlisle," Aro hissed. _

_ Edward_, Alice thought, _Others are going to get sick, everyone is going to get sick. Bree will live. Carlisle will find a cure, I don't know how or when but he will. You've got to warn Carlisle._

Edward received Alice's message and looked up from playing with Renesmee.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Alice had a premonition about Bree," he said, "I have to go talk to Carlisle and Esme in Montana. He looked to see it was nearly dark.

"Get inside, I'll be back by morning." and with that he was gone.

Edward informed Carlisle later that night about Alice's premonition.

"Is Bree going to- will she," Esme said glancing at Bree's doorway.

"She'll survive. Carlisle may I have a word?" Carlisle nodded as Esme went into Bree's room. She sat down on her bed not waking the girl. She whispered, "You're going to be okay," over and over. She stroked Bree's face half expecting there to be color but Bree was a vampire, she would always be pale, bloodless. This illness, Esme feared would kill her. She wished Bree had never gone on the hunting trip by herself. If she was thirsty why hadn't she come to her? Or Carlisle or one of her siblings?

She left the room just as Bree was waking up. She joined the conversation that was going on between Edward and Carlisle. Bree carefully walked out onto the patio outside her room and sat on a chair, the cool air not bothering her. Bree could hear the animals out in the woods. She wanted to drink the blood from each one but she could hear the ones that were sick, the ones with a weak heartbeat. She knew if she drank from those she'd get sicker, weaker, she'd die. But she'd be with Diego again.

Bree stood up taking a few steps near the trees. She was swift and caught a squirrel, though it's heartbeat was weak it was beating fast from fear. Bree knelt down, in the shadows. She brought the squirrel to her lips and stopped when she heard her name. She was starving, the blood she got from Carlisle was diluted from the medicine. She brought her lips closer to the squirrel. Her teeth grazed the squirrel's neck.

"Bree stop!" Carlisle said but it was too late Bree had sank her teeth in the animal's neck. She drank the blood savoring the taste though it was filled with poison. Carlisle tore Bree away from the squirrel. She snarled at him and Esme snapped at her.

"Bree!" she dropped the squirrel and Carlisle picked it up.

"It's sick," he said.

"Bree," Esme said sighing.

"I was starving," Bree said looking around for more prey, "I still am."

"We have blood in the house," Carlisle said then sounding like a stern father, "Get inside."

"Come on," Esme said guiding the girl into the house though she was reluctant. Bree was sat down in the wheelchair and rolled into the living room.

"Bree what were you thinking?"

"I was thirsty. I still am and the blood Carlisle provides is diluted with that medicine."

"That medicine is supposed to help you. Sleep helps."

"No it doesn't!" Bree said, "All it's doing is knocking me out. It's not curing my sickness."

"Going out and drinking from another sick animal is certainly not going to help!" Esme said.

"It was the only one I could grab quick enough." Suddenly Bree stood up to go to her room and Esme followed her. Carlisle had gone to his office with the squirrel so he wasn't in Bree's room. Bree continued walking past her bed, walking outside, then she used all her energy and ran.

"Bree!" Esme called following the girl. Bree tore through the trees tearing branches till she reached a cliff. She took a step back and heard her name once more being called. She took a step forward and leaped toward the water below.

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review! Charmed Always- K_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I hit the water falling to the bottom. I swam to the surface out of reflex. I could still hearing my name being called and dove back under. I could stay under here for a while, there were fish I could feast on. I grabbed one and drank from it, it had pure, clean blood. I consumed fish after fish. I felt myself get better until I vomited the blood hours later. It was then I was pulled out of the water. I was pulled to the bank. After getting my hair out of my face I saw who pulled me out.

"Carlisle," I said wringing my hair out. He looked really angry and by the look on Edward's face he hadn't been this angry before.

"What were you thinking! You could have- if anyone had seen- what were you thinking Bree?"

"I wanted to go for a swim," I said meekly waiting for a punishment. I felt like I did when I had been human, weak, scared, downright terrified.

"Get back to the house, get in clean clothes, and in bed young lady," he said sternly, pointing towards the house. I took a few steps before falling to the ground. My legs felt strange. They looked fine but they weren't. I couldn't stand and my legs felt cold and damp. What was happening to me? Edward knelt beside me and spoke to Carlisle. Carlisle picked me up and was surprised to find me shivering.

"Edward, hand me your coat." he ordered and I was soon back at the house. Esme was there asking what had happened and what was going on. Rosalie had come along with Emmett. Edward replied he'd be leaving to stay with Bella and his daughter in Forks for a while. Rosalie helped, and by helped I meant, she changed me into dry clothes. She put several blankets around me while I sat in my wheelchair. She wheeled me to the fireplace to keep me warm.

"Would you rather be on the couch?" Esme asked. I nodded and stood up using the couch to help me up. I took small steps and nearly fell but Esme grabbed me. She helped sit be down on the couch, I was still covered in blankets. Carlisle sat across from me. He was still angry, really angry.

"Bree, why did you run off like that?"

"I had to get out of this house. I was thirsty, so thirsty. I drank from some _healthy_ fish, then upchucked it. Now I can't feel my legs and I'm cold. Vampires don't get cold. Carlisle what's happening to me?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to figure it out. There are rules to follow. You cannot leave this house, ever. You are to be watched by either me or Esme around the clock. You will take your medicine when it's given. You will listen to what we say, no arguing with us. Understand?" I nodded and once more he repeated 'understand.'

"Yes sir," I said pulling the blanket tighter around me. The sun was beginning to rise and Carlisle said I should get to bed.

"I'm not tired," I stated. Carlisle frowned. I sighed and stood up, with Esme helping. I wanted walk to my room but Esme sat me down in the wheelchair and I chose not to argue. Carlisle put the needle in my arm and fell asleep. I was in the water again. Once more I was pulled out but not by who I thought.

"Hush now, sweet child. We will take care of you," Aro said as I faced the rest of the Volturi.

"Let me go!" I said attempting to pull out of his grip.

"Now, now don't struggle," he said gripping harder on my arm.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme? What did you do to them?"

"We haven't done anything to them. They are unaware that you are here, they think you are sleeping," he sneered the last word.

"Edward will know I'm here."

"He left to go back to his wife and child. No one will hear you scream." I started to call out Carlisle and Esme's name. Then I screamed as Jane used her power on me. I fell to my knees with Aro still clutching my arm. He yanked me up and told Jane to stop it but I couldn't feel my legs. I fell back to the ground. Aro let me go.

"Pathetic," he said. I tried to crawl away but Aro pulled me back.

"No, no you're still useful, you're little gift well you're the second person to have it. We're taking you back home with us." He spoke to one of the other vampires and I was picked up. I screamed for them to let me go. I struggled against him but it was pointless.

"Bree, Bree wake up!" I heard. My eyes shot open. Esme was next to me. I looked around the room. It was still light outside. I wasn't dripping wet either.

"Bree, you were screaming. What's the matter, what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing," I lied, I sat up and pulled over my wheelchair. I started to wheel myself into the kitchen.

"Bree, what happened?" Esme asked stopping me. I said nothing as I stood up, I still couldn't feel my legs. That didn't stop me from trying to walk. That didn't stop anyone from helping me.

"What are you doing up?" Carlisle asked getting me to the kitchen table.

"Why are there so many questions?" I asked, "I'm thirsty, that's why I'm up."

"And because she had a nightmare," Esme said.

"I did not," I said as Carlisle handed me a glass of blood. I drank the blood savoring the taste. Carlisle and Esme were watching me. I put the glass down, empty. I asked them to stop hovering and prepared to get out of the chair but Esme put her hand on my shoulder. Then she and Carlisle sat down across from me at the table. I wasn't vomiting so that was a good sign. I attempted to stand up. I was using the table for support. Esme warned that I needed to sit back down. I ignored the warning and took a few steps. I was walking, not as fast as I used to but I was walking. I heard Esme say my name sharply. Then I could feel her beside me.

"Esme, this will be better in the living room." She reached out but I pulled away, stumbling. I was able to straighten myself though before falling as I got really dizzy. It wasn't Esme that caught me but Carlisle.

"How are you feeling? What hurts?" he asked lying me down on the couch.

"I'm really dizzy," I said the room still spinning. I felt hands on my forehead, then something cold on my forehead.

"You're burning up," Esme said. Burning up? That didn't make any sense. Then again, me being sick didn't make any sense. Minutes or hours must have passed.

"Bree, is there anything that hurts?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head feeling cold. I felt like I was back in the water.

"Bree what's wrong?" Esme asked clutching my hand.

"The Volturi are coming, they're going to take me away."

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts in a review! Charmed Always- K_


End file.
